A Lover's Paradise
by BlackTidefan
Summary: I read somewhere that DH movie will have Harry and Hermione having sex scene which will be alot better than the book.. In this story we will Harry going out with both Pansy and Hermione at the same time.


Dream vs. Reality

Chapter 1

He awoke in a dark cold empty room he could feel the cold sweat on his face. Then he heard an evil sounding laughter coming from across the room, after the laughter came a shrill laugh from a girl.

Harry recognized it was Hermione's voice. "Hermione where are you!" he stated as he took his wand out and produced a luminous. What he saw shocked him.

Ron and Hermione were having sex right in front of him. "You like what you see Harry." Hermione questioned him as they noticed him in the room. Harry couldn't say anything but just collapsed to his knees as he heard his wand hit the floor. "You thought she loved you didn't you Harry?" Ron said as he slipped out of Hermione to grab his wand.

"We've been going at each other for quiet sometime Harry and I love him and HATE you, I don't want to die everyone around you that you love dies and I don't want to." He heard Hermione say as he saw her and Ron coming towards him with evil smirks.

"W Why I love you Mione." Was all he said as he put his head down. "Were sick of you Harry James Potter and don't call me that Mione that is stupid nickname and I hate everything about you." Hermione kept on ranting. He couldn't bear it now his heart felt like it was going to explode, looking up he told them to kill him. "Awe is poor little Harry loveless now isn't he Mione." Ron said laughing as he put his arm around Hermione as she laughed with him.

"Goodbye Harry James Potter." They both said as they pointed their wands at him and summoned an Avada Kavarda.

Harry woke up startled about the dream as he got put his glasses on he looked at the time three in the morning, deciding he had enough of sleep he decided to break up with Hermione as he wrote a quick note for her and went to fetch his broom.

Still completely dark outside with a crescent moon he wrapped tape around his broom and wand so that he had a beaker of light coming from the tip of his broom. All he could think about was the scary dream he just had.

Flying over the lake Harry could dimly see the Mer-people on the bottom of the lake dimly lighted smiling he remembered his fourth year during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Hermione stuck behind him and that's when they started their relationship but now after that horrible life changing dream he didn't know anymore.

As he touched down on the tiny island where he sought sovereignty breathing in the fresh air he decided to walk around the island to blow off steam. He just wanted to think what the dream was trying to tell him.

As he walked back inside of Hogwarts he could hear the chatter from breakfast coming from the Great Hall as he skipped out and headed back into the common room. Gazing ahead he walked past students that whispered when he past them but he didn't care. As he was made his way on the last staircase up to Gryffindor he felt himself being pulled into a classroom.

Stumbling into an empty classroom he looked to see who pulled him in. "Parkinson what do you want." He asked her stared at her. "Who do you think you are Potter?" Pansy replied back fiercely. "What did I do Parkinson, you tell me so far today my life's been crap." He shot back at her.

"Breaking up with Hermione for no good reason having her fight with both Ron and Ginny in the Great Hall than having her run out of there." She stated slapping him. "Why do you care you filthy slut to Malfoy." He said out of anger. Noticing Pansy stiffened than rearing her hand she slapped him as hard as she could that sent him stumbling over a chair collapsing onto the floor.

Everything was crashing down as he started to hit the floor with his fists. "I'm sorry Pansy I really am but everything is to confusing right now to talk about it." He said staring up at her red face. Pansy sat on the floor across from him, "what happened that made you break up with her suddenly without any explanations than you take off and don't show up with her made everyone think crazy things Harry it really hurt seeing how hurt she is." Pansy said calmly.

"Oh my god why did I have that stupid dream in the first place." He said shaking his head into his hands. "What dream Harry?" Pansy asked placing her hand on his. Looking up he sighed and told her what happened and why he broke up with her. "Oh god that is horrible Harry but I doubt Hermione would ever do such a thing maybe its Voldemort trying to play tricks on you?" Pansy questioned.

"Thank you Pansy for talking sense into me I would never have thought that you would help me ever." He said grinning faintly hugging her. "No problem I just hate seeing people humiliated in front of everyone." Pansy said hugging back.

"Oh god is that why you broke up with Hermione, Harry?" they heard Ginny. Harry paled instantly and fainted. "I better get him up to the hospital wing, Ginny please go get Hermione I really need to talk with her what Harry told me what he told me before he passed out, okay?" Pansy asked her pleadingly. "Ok I will just for Harry's sake." Ginny said dashing out. Pansy sadly smiled then leaned in and peck Harry on the lips. "Mmm he's so soft." She said before elevating him to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pompfrey, Harry just fainted." Pansy said as she came through the doors to the wing. "Put him in a bed Pansy let me just get some equipment." Madam said. As she watched Madam Pompfrey check over Harry she heard Hermione crying as she came in.

"What happened to him?" Hermione said through tears. "I don't know Hermione we were talking then all of a sudden he fainted for some reason." She replied back. "You caused this to happen to us." Hermione pointed her finger at her. "No I didn't his dream did Hermione." Pansy said as she took the poor girl to the far end of the wing.

"Hermione, I got a pensive from Harry to show you his dream that caused all this madness." Pansy said giving Hermione the pensive. Hermione took it and peered into Harry's dream.

Hermione was seeing the dream if she was Harry and it shocked her. Hear was Harry staring at her and Ron for crying out loud having sex as a heartbroken Harry watched helplessly. Having enough she pulled out of the pensive. "Oh Pansy." Hermione said helplessly. "Girls come here." Madam Pompfrey asked them as they both walked towards her and Harry.

"Well it looks like Harry has suffered a minor heart attack." Madam Pompfrey said shaking her head. "What is that possible he's too young?" Hermione said sitting down beside the bed taking hold of Harry's hand. "Yes, he is young but if your heart is under great amount of pressure and your depressed that can change Hermione. Let me go get some potions for Harry from Snape you two can stay here for awhile if you want." Madam Pompfrey said as she walked out of the room.

As Pansy watched in thought seeing Hermione holding Harry's hand she made a epiphany she loved Harry also. "Hermione I have to tell you something that I have to tell you I can't keep it in any longer." Pansy said lifting her head up from her hands. "You can tell me Pansy." Hermione said letting go of Harry's hand.

"Hermione I realized that I l love him too, that's why I talked sense into him before he collapsed." Pansy said putting her head down in her hands. Hermione was stunned she and Pansy both loved Harry who was unaccustomed to being love this could help him, she thought to herself.

Harry felt like everything left his body, he was nothingness he wanted to die and finally be with his parents and Sirus. Then he felt something pouring into his heart warmth and happiness. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling to his left and Pansy smiling each holding his hands.

"Pansy, Hermione what happen to me?" he asked them. Hermione nodded to Pansy to tell her she'll tell him. "Harry you had a very mild Heart Attack." Hermione told him squeezing his hand. "Oh, but before I woke up f for the first time I felt my heart being filled with warmth and happiness." Harry said looking back and forth looking confused at the girls.

The girls knew what he meant since Pansy just told her that she loves him as much as Hermione did. "Harry we both love you so much we would do anything for you." They both said in unison.

He was taken back here were to beautiful girls who said they just loved him he knew that Hermione loved him dearly but Pansy was a shock. Never in his life did he have anyone who actually told him he loved him, Sirus did but he died right after he told him.

"I don't really know how to love." Harry said like a little boy scared as he shrunk back into his bed. "Yes, you do Harry you show how to care for people." Pansy said. "I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't know what I was thinking please still be my girlfriend and Pansy would you like to be my girlfriend also?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yes we would love it Harry." They both said as they hugged him. "Girls it's time for his rest he'll be out by tomorrow morning you can stop by then." Madam Pompfrey said smiling at the group. "Thank you Madam." Hermione said as she dragged Pansy away from a smiling Harry.

"Pansy why are you near that mudblood? They heard Draco from the corner of the hospital wing. "I got this Hermione." Pansy said as she walked up to Draco and kneed him in the groan. "Uh Pans what was that for." Draco said falling to the ground. "For calling Hermione a mudblood I've always hated that name, and also she's my friend now." She said hitting him in the ribs.

"Come on Hermione lets go." Pansy called back to Hermione who was just standing stunned at the situation before her. She followed her out just before Draco told them to stop as he pointed his wand at them both. "Draco if I was you you should put your wand away and don't ever point your wand at my girlfriends." They heard Harry call from behind Draco pointing his wand at him.

"What Potter you're telling me that mudblood and Pansy are both your girlfriends now? You couldn't handle the mudblood enough so you had to drag Pansy into the mix?" Draco said laughing. "Stupefy." They heard Harry yell as Draco fell face first unto the ground. "Harry you're supposed to be resting still." Pansy said as they rushed to him. "I'm good girls I want to spend some time with my girlfriends would you allow me to?" He asked with a smirk than laughing. "Sure let's go for a walk." Hermione said as each one took his hand.


End file.
